It is well known to adjustably mount an electric motor on a sewing machine in such fashion as to permit the motor to be selectively positioned for the purpose of setting tension in a belt operatively connecting the output shaft of the motor with a pulley affixed to the arm shaft of the sewing machine. It is also known to employ various devices to electrically isolate a motor from a metallic sewing machine frame. However, the prior designs providing for the adjustment of belt tension and electrical isolation of a motor have substantially added to the cost of a sewing machine because of their complexity. Also, the electrically isolating devices have often proved to be less than satisfactory.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified mount for an electric motor on a sewing machine effective to set tension in a belt connecting the motor shaft with an arm shaft pulley, and to electrically isolate the motor from the machine frame in an enduring fashion preventing electrical shock to a machine operator.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.